Meet the Parents
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny finally gets to meet Chad's parents, but his parents are snobby and insult her farm roots. CHANNY! One-shot. Sorry if Chad is OOC.


**A/N: I don't own anything except Chad's parents. Sorry if Chad is a little OOC. **

**Summary: Sonny finally gets to meet Chad's parents, but his parents are snobby and insult her farm roots.**

"**Meet the Parents"**

Sonny was sitting in the prop house doing a crossword puzzle when her cell phone 'moo'd'. She looked at the caller ID, and it was Chad.

"Hi, Chad," Sonny greeted.

"Hey, Sonshine," Chad greeted back.

"What do you need?" she asked him sweetly. _Here it goes,_ he thought grudgingly.

"When do you want me to pick you up for dinner?" he asked rather quickly.

"Dinner? Why?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

"Because I want you to meet my parents. They're back from vacation, and we started dating while they were away. Now that they're back, they want to meet you," he explained. "I totally understand if you're busy or anything."

"Busy? I'm free tonight. I would love to meet your parents!" she exclaimed.

"You would? I mean, you would?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I would. Pick me up at, say, 7?" she asked.

"7 it is. See you then, Sonshine," he said.

"See you then," she said, and then hung up._ I can't wait to meet his parents!_ she thought. Chad, on the other hand, was thinking the complete opposite. _Oh, man tonight is going to be a disaster,_ he thought.

**(Later that evening)**

Right now, Sonny was getting ready for dinner, searching for the right outfit. Usually Sonny didn't care what she wore, but if she was going to meet Chad's parents, she had to wear something great. Then she found the perfect outfit. She ended up wearing a sleeveless bright yellow frilly top, a knee-length black skirt, spider web tights, and black ankle boots. She wore a pink lip gloss, and put in a plain, pale yellow headband. Just at that time, she heard her doorbell ring. She rushed from her bathroom to answer her front door, and standing in the doorway, was Chad holding a bouquet of bright red roses.

"Hey, Chad," she greeted.

"Hi. These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

"Aw, thanks. They're beautiful," she thanked him, taking the delicate flowers from him and setting them on the coffee table. "So….."

"So…..," he said. "Shall we?" Chad held his arm out.

"We shall," Sonny replied, taking his arm in hers and walking out the door. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to that new restaurant on 9th," he replied.

"You mean Club Nouveau?" she asked.

"Yeah, that one," Chad replied. By that time, they had reached his car. "After you, m'lady," he said, opening her door first.

"Thank you," she told him, climbing into the convertible. Once he turned his key in the ignition, they were off to the restaurant. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant, with the name CLUB NOUVEAU in fancy lights. He parked in front of the restaurant so the valet could park his car.

"Hey, doesn't the valet look a little shifty to you?" she asked him once they were out of the car.

"Nah," he replied. The valet took his car and parked beside the building.

"I guess I was wrong," she admitted, and they walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, reservation under Cooper, party of four?" he asked the man standing behind the podium.

"Welcome, Mr. Cooper and Miss Munroe, your table is this way," he said, taking two menus and leading them to the table. Sonny saw a blonde haired, green-eyed woman, and a blonde haired, blue-eyed man sitting at the same table.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, it's nice to meet y'all," she greeted, shaking hands with his parents.

"Oh, what a cute little accent," the man said with a tinge of an English accent.

"I have an accent?" she whispered to Chad.

"No, I think it was because you said 'y'all'," he whispered back. "Sonny, these are my parents, James and Clarisse."

"It's so nice to meet you," Sonny said. Chad pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down, muttering a quick "Thank you."

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" his mother asked rather rudely.

"Yes, ma'am, I will," she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Thank you, Chad," she said, louder this time.

"You're welcome, Sonshine," he replied, and then sat down.

"So, where are you from, dear?" his father asked.

"Well, Mr. Cooper,-"

"Please, call me James," he interrupted.

"Well, I'm from Wisconsin," she replied.

"Oh, the cow state," his mother whispered, chuckling.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked, offended. "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course," his father said. Almost immediately, she took Chad by the arm and rushed into the long corridor that led them into the dining room.

"The cow state? Really?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry they're a little—"

"Rude? Snooty? Horrible? I'd go with all three," she interrupted. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because if I did warn you, you wouldn't have come," he replied. "And I wouldn't have been able to do this." He leaned in and kissed Sonny for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"Wow," she muttered. "But what are we going to do with your parents? They're the rudest people I've ever known. And I just met them five minutes ago!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Don't let them scare you," he said.

"Well I don't scare that easily," Sonny said fearlessly.

"That's my Sonshine," he said, and they walked back in the dining room, hand in hand. They sat back down again.

"Let's start over. I'm Sonny Munroe, and I am not an unsophisticated farm girl like you think I am," she said. At that moment, her cell phone 'moo'd' in her handbag. "Excuse me," she said, embarrassed. She excused herself to the hall by the bathrooms and answered her cell phone.

"What do you need, Tawni?" she asked, annoyed.

"I need you to help me get ready for my date tonight," Tawni said.

"I would love to help, but I can't. I'm at dinner with Chad and his parents. I just can't bail now," Sonny told her. Then she noticed the soup came over to the table. "I gotta go. The soup just came." She ultimately hung up her phone and walked back to the table. "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about our family vacation to Rome. Have you ever been in a plane dear?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I have been in a plane," Sonny answered with a fake smile.

"I mean one that doesn't spray corn fields," Mr. Cooper interrupted. His parents chuckled silently, while Sonny's face turned bright red from anger.

"That is it! I have had it!" she whisper-yelled at Chad and then stormed off out of the restaurant. He wasn't far behind her. He caught her by the arm right when she was about to walk out the door.

"What was that about?" he asked, not letting go.

"Your parents are the rudest, meanest, and most criticizing people I have ever met. They're worse than Sharona and Gilroy put together!" she ranted. "Now let go of my arm."

"Sorry. I agree with you too," he agreed.

"I know. As much as I would love to chat with you, I am going home," she said, walking out the door.

"How are you going to get home?" he asked, following her out the door.

"I guess I'll walk home then!" she yelled, walking out onto the sidewalk. By then, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper followed the two teens outside.

"Son, you're just going to let her walk home by herself? That is not how to treat a girl," Mr. Cooper lectured.

"Well, that is no way to treat a dinner guest," he shot back. "That is my girlfriend, and you do not treat her like she's a hick from the backwoods. She's grown to much more than that."

"Do not talk back to us, young man. We've raised you to be more mature. We are very disappointed in you," Mrs. Cooper said.

"The feeling is mutual," Chad said, and walked off to meet up with Sonny. "Sonny, wait up!"

"What? I thought you would still be with your parents," she said, finally turning around.

"No, I'm not. I told them off, to treat you better," he said.

"You stood up for me? That is so sweet. No guy has ever done that for me," she said, reaching up to hug him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, hugging her back. They pulled away from the hug, but their arms were still around each other. They just kept staring into each other's eyes, brown eyes connecting with blue. He leaned in ever so slightly so his lips would connect with hers. It had just started to rain, and their clothes were getting soaked and their hair drenched. She ran her fingers gently through his now damp blonde hair, deepening the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they even didn't notice the rain. About five seconds later, she pulled away from him, breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Chad."

"I love you too, Sonny."

And they leaned in and kissed for a second time.

**PLEASE REVIEW! The little blue button is lonely, so please be his friend and review. :)**


End file.
